thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shine Platinum
SHINE PLATINUM BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Shine Platinum Age: 18 Gender: Male Starsign: Virgo District: 1 Appearance: Short, golden hair that glows like actual gold in the sun, inherited from his father. He’s got slightly pale skin that has small cuts and scratches from Career training. He’s tall and lean. Shine has heterochromia iridium, inherited from his grandmother, so his right eye is blue while his left is green. He personally would rather have blue eyes, so he likes to show his right side to any camera. Personality: Shine is a peacock. He adores showing off, making himself look amazing. He’s very confident, cocky and brave. But, he’s not all about himself. If he really cares about someone (like his parents and girlfriend), he’ll show them his soft-side. He’s really cares for his loved ones and would protect them to the ends of the Earth. Occupation: Making jewellery for the Capitol Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Reaping Clothes: A tuxedo with black shoes What He Thinks Of The Games: He likes them Interview Angle: He’ll try his best to seem strong and threatening, but generally be easy-going at the same time. Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, it’s killing as many people as he can as soon as he gets a weapon. He’ll be on the offence until the bloodbath dies off. Shine will try to become the leader of the Careers, if not, co-leader. He’ll hunt out the other tributes with them and try to stay with the Careers for as long as he can. If one of them turns on him, he’ll kill them if he can, especially in front of the others to prove that he isn’t afraid to kill. If the whole Career pack disbands, Shine will stay at the Cornucopia if he can, if not, he’ll try to gain sponsors and live off all of that stuff. Strengths: Upper-body strength, a really fast runner and has good looks. Weaknesses: Only knows basic survival skills, can’t swim very well and is too heavy to climb. Weapons: Sword, Axe, Spear Fears: Dying second-place in the Games, his girlfriend dumping him Token: A set of glittery diamond earrings that belonged to his mother Alliance: Careers Backstory Shine was born in District One, raised in a house that we would call “modern” today. His mother, Diamond Platinum, is a fashion designer, while his father, Dazzle Platinum, runs a very successful jewellery company. In Dazzle’s eyes, Shine will be the next owner of his business. Shine is an only child. When he was younger, he always wanted another sibling, but he changed his mind after he overheard kids in the Career training talking about how siblings were horrible. Speaking of Career training, Shine was enrolled in the program since he was 5. When he was still young, he focused more on how to hold the weapon properly and watching other people, but once he got more confident, he started to build up his strength and use the weapons on the test-dummies. A year after beginning his Career training, Shine was enrolled in school. He hated it, usually spent the time thinking about how he could be training or fighting with a pencil as if it was a sword. After a TON of begging, his parents eventually took him out of normal schooling and let him focus full-time on training. A lot of girls had been crushing on Shine. Yeah, he went on a few dates, but he never felt a spark. Until he met Velvet, a brunette with long hair that reaches to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was different to the others. She was real to Shine, she always said what was on her mind and he loved that. Shine had friends, but they were never close. They’d do something that made Shine distrustful of them, like lie to him or make fun of him. Eventually, he stopped looking for friends, but he spent most of his time with his girlfriend. Only one person now does he call his friend, and that person is Opal, a guy who he’s known for a while, but they only talk occasionally. The thing is, once Shine volunteers and he goes into the Justice Building to say his goodbyes, his girlfriend will reveal some major news: that she’s pregnant. Now, Shine has to get back home so he can be a father. Games NerdyBarista's Night Terror Hunger Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A Relationships Diamond (Mother), Dazzle (Father), Opal (Distant Friend), Velvet (Girlfriend), Unborn Child Etymology Shine is a way to describe something very glossy and luxurious, and Platinum is a shiny metal that is usually above gold in terms of rewards for competitions. Trivia Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Male Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:18 year olds